Out of The Blue
by ForeverLily
Summary: Edward leaves Bella to go hunting. What happens when Victoria returns? Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight. Rated T for safety. Warning:This may be written differently from my others because this is an older fic.


Hey guys. I've had this half written on my computer for months and have finally decided to finish it. Warning: Slightly OC Victoria. She's a bit less manipulative and ruthless.

Here it is:

Edward and I had been just sitting in my room for a while now, just talking. Just for a second I caught a glance at the window. It was getting dark. I looked at Edward, hoping that he would stay the night. Having him near me makes me feel complete.

"Please stay." I looked at him beseechingly. I really wanted him to stay. Whenever I let my guard down I get this feeling that something bad is happening. It was most likely nothing. But still…it would be nice having him here.

"Sorry Bella. I need to go hunting tonight with Jasper and Emmett. If I don't I could lose control." He was telling the truth. His eyes had darkened.

"Alright." I sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, it's nothing."I smiled at him. I couldn't bother him with something so small. He walked downstairs to the door. But not before lecturing me on what to do for emergencies.

"If anything, and I mean _anything_ at all, happens while I'm gone, you have everyone's numbers. If you absolutely must you call the dogs. But only do that if it's an emergency, like you see a vampire lurking in the shadows."

"Yes _Dad_." Both of us smiled.

"I just want you to be safe. Because of you attraction to all things deadly we need to be careful."

"I know. And thank you for your concern, but really, I'm fine. What are the odds of something happening while you're gone?"

"Far bigger than I'd like." I kissed him.

"I'll be fine."

"Alright. I'm off." He walked out the door and all was silent. Charlie wasn't home yet.

I sat down to do my homework. First I did math. Solve the equation 5x+7x*-2=14(random math problem created off of the top of my head. I don't know what the answer is.)

"Hm…now let's see. After fifty problems I started to doze off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I woke up to find that I certainly am not in my bedroom anymore. Where was I? The room was cold and damp. There was very little sunlight streaming through the windows. There was a table and two wooden chairs on a blue rug.

Not long after waking up I heard footsteps. From the way they clacked against the wood the person who kidnapped me was wearing heels. My kidnapper must be woman. My heart started thudding overtime and my blood ran cold when I realized that it could be Victoria. The mere memory of the cruel vampire was enough to inspire fear and nightmeres.

I gulped. It was Victoria. She walked into the room casually, yet predatorily. We were both very aware of our roles in this. She was the predator, and I was the prey. Again.

"Hello Isabella."

"Victoria." I whispered.

"Now now. Is that how you greet your friends."

"Usually I don't consider kidnappers as 'friends'."

"But we have so much history."Her face has a pout as she was circling around me. I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I here?"

"Revenge. I want revenge on your boyfriend destroying James. What right did that Cullen have to take him away from me?" I knew that was the answer already, but I had a feeling that she would just glare at me menacingly until I asked.

"I know what it feels like."

"Oh really? Impossible." Clearly she was intrigued but still didn't believe me.

"A few months after James was destroyed Edward left me. Right after my birthday actually. He said that he didn't need me. That I was a merely a distraction and he would soon get over me and I would do the same." Tears came to my eyes and I sighed.

"When he left he took my heart with him. I avoided anything that reminded me of him. I quit watching television, reading, listening to music, and I never went out. I couldn't do anything. Constantly I was in agony. My world shattered when he left because he was my world. My own personal son is how I thought about him because I can't function without him." After a pause I started to continue.

"Spare me the sob story. His scent is all over you."

"I'm getting there. Let me finish."

"Alright. I'm bored anyway and I find your story…entertaining."

"As I was saying. One day I decided to go cliff diving and-"

"Cliff diving? You humans are so weird."

"May I continue?"

"You may."

"Somehow word had reached him that I had jumped off of a cliff."I had a feeling that she knew about Alice, but I didn't want to take that chance.

"By somehow you mean the pixie?"

"Yes. She only saw me jumping, not the actual landing part. Unfortunately I chose the worst possible time to jump. Alice to Rosalie and she told Edward that I had died. He sought to cause his own destruction. Edward went to the volturie and asked for them to destroy him. As soon as Alice found out she contacted me. The first words she said to me were 'Why aren't you dead?' When I heard the news I knew I had to do something. So Alice and I decided on going on a suicide mission to convince Edward to come back."

"I'm guessing it worked."

"Yeah it did. The volturie refused to destroy him so he tried to force their hand. He couldn't decide and that bought us time. His indecision was the only thing that saved him. We got there just as he was about to stand in a beam of light in the middle of a festival. After going through a very long and complicated ordeal I got him back."

"So what. He's back, while James can never come back."

"Perhaps not. But I couldn't handle him leaving again."

"Men are such scum. How dare he!" Wow. What a change in attitude.

"Why did you take that scum back anyway?"

"I still love him. He confessed that everything he said past goodbye was a total lie. He couldn't believe how easily I took the lie."

"We women have a fatal attraction to idiotic jerks don't we?" I didn't answer.

"Tell me, why do you still love him after what he did to you?"

"Everything about him. He's just so…perfect. He's intelligent, kind, compassionate, and…way to good for me. I don't deserve him. There's nothing about me to hold him. That's why I believed him."

"Why go back to him? Why not stay with me? He doesn't deserve you and I have a feeling we'd get along quite-"Suddenly Edward burst through the door.

"Are you alright Bella? She didn't' hurt you did she?"

"No. I'm fine." I was still in a awe that I had actually been connecting with Victoria-my enemy."

"She's in shock." Alice looked concerned.

"They'll take care of her Bella. Why don't we go-"

"No Edward."

"Don't hurt her." He looked at me as if I sprouted another head.

"Why. Bella she's tried to kill you."

"She's just been hurt."

"I had just been offering Bella a chance to stay with me. You don't deserve her and she certainly doesn't need you."

"She doesn't want anything to do with you."

"Are you sure? She's an intelligent being with a mind of her own. Let her speak for herself. Then Victoria turned to me.

"What do you want? Be honest please. You're lucky. I've decided not to eat you if you say no."

"Thanks." Sarcasm must have been leaking from my voice. All she did was smile  
"Well."

"You're actually considering this insanity?" Edward was confused. I could tell from his expression.

"Edward, you _hurt_ me. Just because I've forgiven you doesn't mean I've forgotten. Even now my heart's still mending. You've left some permanent scars that don't go away very easily."

"We can heal those together. Please, just stay with me." He was begging.

"I don't know." The expression on his face melted any of the fear or hurt I had been harboring.

"You're so lucky I love you."

"I'll take it as a yes?"

"Yes."

"You can't get rid of me this easily. I may not want to eat Isabella but I haven't forgiven you for what you've done. I'll be watching you. If you hurt her I'll know and you'll thoroughly regret it." Victoria had converted back to her old self. At least this time she's on my side.

"Aren't you a nomad? How could you keep an eye on her if you're wondering?" Emmett asked

"I have connections. Besides…I think I like Forks. I think I'll settle down here for a while."

"You'll have to convert to vegetarianism."

"Or I'll hunt out of town."

"Convert of leave." Jasper growled.

"Fine. I hunt, ugh…animals. For the time being."

"That's all we can ask." Carlisle nodded.

"Women like us need to stick together." She put an arm around my shoulder.

"You're comparing her to you?!" The anger in Edward's voice was poorly disguised.

"What? You say it like it's a bad thing." She flipped her hair back.

"Edward, don't be rude!" Esme scolded him.

"Sorry." He grumbled.

"Did Mommy tell you to be Quiet? Better do what she says before she grounds you." I couldn't help but snigger. The glare Edward gave me sent chills down my spine.

"She's only joking." I defended her.

"Look out Alice; I think Bella has a new best friend."

"Not happening. We'll all be friends. Besides, how do you replace a psychic?"

"Good point my love." Jasper kissed her forehead.

'I think this is the beginning of an interesting friendship.'

Author's note: Hi. I would like to think all of my amazing readers and reviewers. You are all awesome!

This story came into being because of a contest. I'm not sure who it was but it inspired me to write this story! Bella befriending Victoria seemed like a cool idea. What did you think? Please tell me what you think. Just don't flame please. However, I don't mind a polite review telling me your opinion. Please be kind.

-lillyflower's revenge


End file.
